


Whip Cream

by ChangeableConsistency



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip Cream

“What…what just happened?” he asked as Steve leaned over and licked a stray bit of whipped cream from his cheek. Very few things still had the power to faze him, but that?

“That was unreal.”

“Come on, Tony. You’ve got to learn to roll with the punches,” Steve laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: 
> 
> http://verilyvexed.tumblr.com/post/17309028536/you-son-of-a-bitch-i-palindrome-i-am-watching-the
> 
> You know what would be a great idea? (This has nothing to do with your post.) If all the male Marvel superheroes were put in Speedos and had to wrestle in whipped cream. Like, all of them, in a pile. And the villains, too. Just because of reasons. And it was a live action movie.
> 
> I think I would like Daredevil if he had to whipped-cream wrestle alongside everybody.


End file.
